


HanaTachi

by azmadeus_mozart



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmadeus_mozart/pseuds/azmadeus_mozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interaction between two teens sharing the name Makoto; these teens although sharing the name are two very different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HanaTachi

**Author's Note:**

> Basically; I roleplay the two of them on tumblr and I thought an interaction between them would be interesting. It is unfinished and will probably not get completed, the idea was that they would eventually end up in a dysfunctional relationship, but idk.

               Hanamiya was still reeling after Teppei said that he was amazing; or something ridiculous along those lines. That guy just couldn’t read a situation; he never reacted the way that Makoto wanted him to. He was sure that Kiyoshi was just trying to one up him all the time, to prove to everyone else that he was better than Hanamiya. Makoto hated it. He’d sent his team onwards; dealing with someone like Hara was a pain at times like this, Yamazaki was too loud, Furuhashi only egged him on before asking If it actually upset him, only to laugh because yeah – that damn match had upset him. Seto… he’d probably fallen asleep. Makoto’s team were useless, they knew how to carry out his orders but they didn’t know how to approach him as a person, or perhaps they did and chose to push his limits on purpose. Thus, Hanamiya was kicking at dirt in a near-by park while the others had caught the train home.

               Parents cautioned their children not to talk to the crazy man kicking at dirt and muttering vehemently. Some were tempted to call the police and decided it probably wouldn’t actually achieve anything. However, after Hanamiya had given up on kicking and violently muttering he sat in the grass picking at it as he thought over the match.

               Where had they gone wrong? The plan had been perfect and it was definitely working to perfection. The boys did everything in instructed them to. They got every little signal he gave them and even improvised without drawing the referee’s attention. They were a good team; Hanamiya would give them that even if he’d never actually say it to their face.

               After mulling it over for some time; he came to the conclusion that there were three reasons that their plan failed. They had no data on the loud redhead, Kuorko was known relatively well but how exactly his technique worked Hanamiya had yet to work it out and Kiyoshi, the thorn in Hanamiya’s side tried to act like a sort of martyr and it pissed him off. He gave the ground a hard punch as he growled. A shadow was clearly towering above him.

               “You played a good game.” _For the most part._ “I was actually quite impressed from the stands, you have excellent control over your team giving out all of those instructions that most people would miss.”

               “Just spare me and fuck off.” Hanamiya looked up to see a tall teen with weird brown hair; the whole demeanour reminded him of Teppei honestly; annoyingly positive and offering opinions where they weren’t wanted.

               “Oh… Sorry.” The teen scratched at his cheek. “I just thought you were a good captain.”

               “Yeah, and I said fuck off. Can’t you understand basic Japanese?” Hanamiya jumped up to his feet; he’d hit this guy if he didn’t piss off it might make him feel better about things actually. If you can’t hurt the object of your deranged obsession – hit a knock off.

               The other teen frowned; this wasn’t the sort of reception that he’d been expecting. Of course he wasn’t all too thrilled with the rough play, but he figured that maybe there was a reason the raven haired boy played the way he did.

               “I do have one question though.” Hanamiya spoke up again, glaring at the other boy’s face. “How did you spot the signals?” They were very well integrated into fluid motions; things people wouldn’t be looking out for unless they knew to look out for them. So it was quite surprising to him that someone noticed from the audience if the other players and referee’s missed them.

               “Oh, aha…” The other male laughed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I have a friend who communicates using subtle movements…. I’m used to observing people.” And the glowering male before him was definitely a very interesting study. “I don’t understand why you’d play so roughly though; I don’t know much about basketball – but from what I could tell… you’re a pretty high level player… so you have no reason to cheat.” He noticed the other male’s mood darken. “Ah… sorry, perhaps I’ve spoken out of turn.”

             “You think?” Hanamiya shoved him back and clicked his tongue. “Some idiot like you wouldn’t understand anyway.” Hanamiya didn’t really understand it himself; why he was the way he was. He enjoyed it that was a given. Outside of sports, he wasn’t really violent unless agitated.


End file.
